The purpose of this program is to develop a comprehensive alcoholism program for the reservation, which will include both prevention and rehabilitation measures. Great emphasis has already been placed on an educaton program to te entire community on te problem of alcohol, what it is doing to te people, and what can be done about it. A Halfway House will now be developed as the heart of our rehabilitation program; we already have a building for this purpose, and plans have been made for a coordinated program for patients. Emphasis will be on rehabilitation in the community, and employment will be found for patients as they leave. The support of all existing agencies has already been assured, and there is a great deal of interest and support for this program already by members of the community.